Living A Fairytale Lie
by YeppItsL0ve
Summary: Who Ever Said Love never Dies.Well Thats A Lie To Spencer In This Story.A Eye Opening Story
1. Chapter 1

**Living A Fairytale Lie**

I DO NOT Own Chacters Nor Song.

August 22,2007

"Dear Diary

Wow Me And Ashley Been Together For A Year And 6 Months Ever Since March We've Been A Happy Couple. We Didnt Care What People Have And Had Thought About Us.It Is Just Me And Her Noone Else.But Lately The Past Couple Of Months Just Doesnt Seem Right.Shes Been A Real Bitch Lately Shes Been Flirting With Aiden And Other Boys.Like What Is It?Is It Me?Is She Moving On?Shes So Confusing.Let Me Recap The Way Shes Been Treating Me"

* * *

**The Day She Asked Me To Prom**

Spencer's Phone Rings At Dinner Table

Spencer:Hold On You Guys I Have To Take This Call.Its Aiden

(She Lied It Was Really Ashely Her Mom Couldnt Stand Them Two Beeing Together)

Spencer:Hello?

Ashely:Hey Whats Up You Busy?

Spencer:Im Eating Dinner With The Family

Ashely:Well Thats A First

Spencer:Haha Yeah Clay Said He Had An Important Thing To Tell Us

Ashely:Oh Boy!Haha.But Hey Um Call Me When Your Done Because We Need To Talk About Something Important Also

Spencer:Um...Ok I'll Call As Soon As I Was Done

Ashely:Ok Thanks I Love You

Spencer: (Whispers) I Love You Too Bye

(After Spencer Heard The Words We Need To Talk Come Out Of Ashelys Mouth Her Heart Dropped.She Knew This Couldnt Be Good.)

* * *

Paula:Spencer Honey Are You Okay, You Havent Really Ate Your Food

Spencer: (Smiles)Yeah Im Fine Mom

Paula:Ok And Spencer?

Spencer:Yeah Mom?

Paula:I Hope You Know Im Here For You

Spencer: (Smiles Bigger)Thanks Mom Your The Best.

Paula:So Clay What Did You Have To Tell Us?

Clay:Well..Chelsea Is Pregnant

Paula: What!?

Clay: Yeah Im Sorry Mom

Father:Clay You Dont Got To Be Sorry,It Was Just An Accident Right

Clay:Yeah Dad

Spencer:Its Ok Clay Im Going To Be Here For You And Chelsea No Matter What

Clay:Thanks Spenc

Spencer: No ProblemHey Mom Is It Ok If I Can Waste The Rest Because Im Not That Hungry

Paula:Yes Baby Go Ahead

(Spencer Really Didnt Want To Call Ashely But She Didnt Want To Lie To Ashely)

* * *

Ashely:Hello?

Spencer:Hey Guess What!

Ashely:What?

Spencer:Chelsea's Pregnant!

Ashely:What?Wow!

Spencer:I Know Right?Now What Did You Want To Talk About?

Ashely:What Are You Doing May 18th?

Spencer:Um..Nothing Why?

Ashely Good Because Me And You Are Going To Prom Together

Spencer:What!Are Serious!Oh My God.Yay!But I Thought You Didnt Want To Go

Ashely:Well My Decision Changed.So Will You Go?

Spencer:Heck Yes I Will Go!!(Kisses)

Ashely:Haha But Hey Aidens Calling Him And Maddison Isnt Doing To Good

Spencer:Aw Ok Tell Him Im Here For Him

Ashely:Ok I love You Bye

(Click)

* * *

**May 20th**

Dear Diary

"Wow Prom Was A Blast!I Got To Dance With The Most Amazing Girl At Our School.But

At One Point For The First Time I Got Jealous A Little.Ashely And Adien Has Been Really Close Latley.I Dont Know Its werid But Oh Well.Well Nighty Night."

* * *

**The Friday Night At Ashelys**

(Ashelys Been Texting Adien The Whole Night While her Ans Spencer Are Trying To Have Alone Time)

Ashely:oh My.Adiens Crying

Spencer: Um Why?

Ashely:Because Of Maddison.That Bitch

Spencer:Oh Tell Him Things Well Be Okay.

Ashely:Hey I'll Be Back I Gotta Go To The Bathroom

Spencer:Why You Bringing Your Phone?

Ashely:Just In Case Adien Texts Back Dont Wanna Keep Him Waiting

Spencer:Just Leave Your phone Here And Ill Help Hi Out Til You Come Back

Ashely:Um...Ok Please Dont Look At My Shit Though

Spencer:Ok

(While Ashelys In The Bathroom Spencer Figures She Would Snoop.She Comes Across A text Saying She Loves Adien.I Made Her Hurt.But That Isnt The Worst Part.She Came Across Nude Pics She Had Sent To Adien.This Putted Her In tears)

Ashely:What Ae You Doing?I Told You Not To Look At My Shit

Spencer:You Know What Screw You!I Saw The Message You Told Adien You Loved Him

Ashely:I Said That To Cheer Him Up

Spencer:Bull Shit!And What About The Nude Pics?

Ashely:What You Mean?

Spencer:Oh Dont Play Stupid Ashely!i Saw Them!!Whatever Im Leaving Bye

Ashely:No Spencer Wait!

(Door Slams)

Review Please Then Ill Add More


	2. The Phone Call

"Dear Diary,

A couple of days go by. I ignored every call texts and emails I have got form Ashley, And let me tell you. It felt so horrible to me. I don't know why but It just did. I wanted to break up with Ashley but I couldn't! I didn't have the heart and soul to do it. Its just so weird that's its to hard to explain. Well beside the whole Ashley thing. Tomorrow is out last day of school. Thank god! This school year felt like time went passed slowly. Well Nighty Night."

**June 04, 2007**

**Last Day Of School**

"Wow! this Feels So Weird Wilkin threw these halls the last day without Ashley. God Do I Miss Her But NO! No! I promised myself I wasn't going to give into those gorgeous eyes of hers"

Chelsea: Girl Are You Ok? Please don't tell me your thinking about Ashley are you?

Spencer: Chelsea? Is it hard staying mad at Clay?

Chelsea: Yes. Very Hard! I Hate It

Spencer: Yeah. I want to respond back to her real bad but I said im not going to give up this easy. But Its Hard

Chelsea: Its Called love honey

Spencer: (smiles) Yeah..

Chelsea: You Know What You Need?

Spencer: What?

Chelsea: Me And You Time Alone For The Weekend. Lets Get All Of Our Stress Out Of Us And Be Free. Get A Hotel And Not Go Home

Spencer: Wait, Why Are You Stressing? That's Not Good For The Baby

Chelsea: I Know But Ever Since I Found Out I Was Pregnant I Was Scared.

Spencer: Yeah, But Yeah Lets Do It. Starting Tonight You Pick Me Up And We Wont Go Home Till Sunday.

Chelsea: Okay. Tonight At 5 Ill Pick You Up

Spencer: Okay Sounds Good To Me

Chelsea: Good(Gives Spencer A Hug) See You Then

Spencer: (Smiles) Yeah See You Then

**At The Hotel**

Spencer: Today Was Fun

Chelsea: Yeah It Was. You Seemed Like You Enjoyed Your Self Today

Spencer: Yeah Thanks Again For Being Here For Me.

Chelsea: Oh No Problem Girl

(Cell Phone Rings)

Spencer: Its Ashley(Chelsea Grabbed The Phone And Answered It)

Chelsea: Hello?

Ashley: Hey Chels Can I talk To Spence Please

Spencer: (whispers) No!

Chelsea: Yes You Can

Ashley: Thanks So Much

Spencer: Um..Hello?

Ashley: Its Nice Knowing Your Alive!(In A Smart Ass Tone)

Spencer: Mmm..Yep. Well What You Want Because I'm Kinda Busy?

Ashley: My God Spencer. Why Cant You Grow Up And At Least Talk Things Out?

Spencer: Talk About What? About How You Basically Cheated On Me?

Ashley: Don't You Ever Say That Again! Its Not Cheating!

Spencer: Well What You Call It Then?

Ashley: Look I Was Drunk When I Took Those Pictures

Spencer: Was You Now? Yeah I Really Believe That One But nice Try honey!And I Know You Wasn't Drunk When You Told Aiden You Loved Him!

Ashley: Look Why Cant You Believe me! I Told You I Only Told Him I Loved Him Because I Wanted Him To Be Happy And Not Hurt Anymore

Spencer: Ha-ha Yeah Right! That's Messed Up And Shity

Ashley: Look Please Give Me A Chance To Make It Up To You

Spencer: Fine. One Chance And One Chance Only

Ashley: Oh My God Thanks So Much Spence! I Love You

Spencer: Yeah, I love You Too. But I Really Need To Go Now

Ashley: Ok Ill Call You Tomorrow.

Spencer: No Not Tomorrow Me And Chelsea Will Be Busy All week. Ill Call You Sunday Night

Ashley: Um Yeah Sunday. Sundays Good

Spencer: Ok Good Night Bye

Ashley: Bye

(Call Ends 10 Mins)


	3. Beach

"Dear Diary,

Well Chelsea Was Right. This Weekend Helped Alot!First Of Ashley Won.I Had To Give In. I Know I Said I Wouldnt Give In

But I Did But I Dont Regret It.I Love Her Alot.Just Like Chelsea Said.I Am In Love,And I love It.Chelsea Is A Great Friend. I Knew She Was Always Going To Be Here For Me.Its About Time I Finally Got a Good Friend. Im Glad We Did This.Well Got To Go Nighty Night."

Spencer: Shit!I Forgot To Call Ashley(Calls Ashley)

Ashley: Hello?

Spencer: Hey Im Back

Ashley: Oh Good..I Didnt Think You Was Going To Call Me

Spencer: I Stick To My Words

Ashley: I See.So What Did You And Chelsea Do This Weekend?

Spencer: Well Me And Her Had A Non-Stress Weekend Re Treat.

Ashley: Cool.

Spencer: Yeah I Guess.So What You Do This Weekend?

Ashley: Me Kyla And Aiden Went Clubbing Both Nights

Spencer: Aiden. Oh Ok

Ashley: What? Whats Wrong?

Spencer: Oh Nothing

Ashley: No Tell Me

Spencer: Its Nothing

Ashley: Um..Ok you Sure

Spencer: Yeah. Im Going to Bed Now Ok?

Ashley: Yeah Go Ahead

Spencer: Alright

Ashley: Wait! You Busy Tomorow?

Spencer: No Why?

Ashley: Good Ill Pick You Up At 7:00 Am So Get Rest

Spencer: Wait What?Where We Going

Ashley: Hush Go To Bed Love You Bye

(Call Ends 7 Mins)

**Next Morining**

"Its 6:25 And I Have No Clue Why I Am Up.Or Where Ashley Is Taking Me.It Better be Good Or Ill Be Pissed I Better Write The Rents A Note Or They'll Be The One Pissed."

**One Hour Later**

(Car Horn)

Ashley: Sorry Im late

Spencer: Its ok where we going

Ashley: Dont Worry About It

Spencer:Okay

" 10 mins later we arived at a beach."

Spencer:So...Why Did You Take Me Here?

Ashley: Because It Brings Back Memories Dont You Think?

Spencer: Yeah, Yeah Your Right It Does

Ashley: Yeah..I Love You Spence

Spencer: I Love You Too(Holds Ashleys Hand)

Ashley: It Feels So Good Being Here With You Right Now

Spencer: (Smiles)Yeah It Does

Ashley: I Thought I Almost Lost You

Spencer: No I Love You Too Much

Ashley: Thanks(Kisses Her)

Spencer: I love Your Kisses.It Feels So Good When Our Lips Touch

Ashley: Yeah I Know

(Ashleys Phone Rings)

Ashley: Hello?

Aiden: Your late. I Thought You Said 15 Mins And You'll Be Back

Ashley: Yeah I Know..My Car Broke Down And Im Fixing It Now

Aiden: Need Help?

Ashley: No I Should Be Fine Now The Car Just Started Up Ill Be There In 20 Mins

(Call Ends)

Spencer:Um Who Was That?

Ashley: Um... That Was Kyla

Spencer: Right..Look Just Take me Home

Ashley: No

Spencer: Fine(Spencer Walks Away) Ill Walk

Ashley: (Running To Her) No You Wont.What Is Wrong With You!?

Spencer:Your Car Broke Down?What Are You Hiding Ash?

Ashley: Nothing I Didnt Want To Tell Kyla I Was Blowing Her Off For You

Spencer: Why Not?You Do Any Other Time, Things Are Changing Ash

Ashley: No Theyre Not Your Changing Them Your Letting Them Change

Spencer:Just Take Me Home

Ashley: Fine!Lets Go


	4. Club Night

"Dear Diary,

Wow!Lets Just Say I Should've never Went With Ashley This Moring.I Felt Like I Was A Secret That She Was Keeping From People.If I Woudlve Knewn This Was Going To Happen I Would Never Woke Up That Early For Her Ass.Im Getting Tired Of Feeling Hurt.All She Does Is Hurt Me And Im Really Fed Up.All I Ever Do Anymore Is Cry Myself To Sleep.I Guess Im Going To Live With It.Well Got To Babysit Tomorow.Nighty Night."

**The Next Moring**

(Knock On Bedroom Door) 

Paula:Spencer?You Up?

Spencer: (Wakes Up)Yes Mom.I Am Now.What Time Is It

Paula:Going On 12.Are You Feeling Ok?You Never Sleep In This Late

Spencer:Yeah Im Fine I Had Cramps Last Night And It Kept Me Up(Tells A lie)

Paula:Oh Ok Honey.Your Couisn Is Here So Hurry Up Because Were Leaving Soon

Spencer:Ok Mom

(25 Mins Later)

Spencer:Aubrey(Little Cousin 6 Years old) Please Stop Jumping On My Bed

Aubrey:Im sorry spencer I love You

Spencer:Aw I Love You Too Sweetie.You Ready To Eat?

Aubrey:Yeah! I want..I Want..I Dont Know!(Starts Balling)

Spencer:Its Ok.You Want Soup And Grilled Cheese?  
Aubrey:Ew Yucky Soup!I want Mc Donalds!

Spencer:Ah!Ok Get Your Shoes On

Aubrey: Tank You

**At McDonalds**

Spencer:Ok If YouFinsh Your Food You Can Play In The Playground Til Im Ready To Leave

Aubrey:Yay!!!(Starts Running To The McDonaldsPlayground)

Spencer:No Get Back Here You Didnt Eat All Your Food!

Aubrey:Nananana! You Cant Get me

Spencer: Fuck It.(Starts Stressing Out And Getting Frustrated)

(Phone Rings)

Spencer:What!

Ashley:Aw Snap!Whats Wrong With You!?

Spencer:Hm Lets See Here.First I Got Stuck Babysiting Glen And Clays Here Doing Nothing And You Should Already Know Why Im Mad At You

Ashley:Oh Im Sorry.And If Your Still Mad About Yesterday You Need To Get Over It

Spencer:Get Over It?Ash You Lied To Whoever You Were Talking To On The Phone And Pretended You Werent With Me.What Are You Hiding!

Ashley:Nothing.Look Im Sorry

Spencer:Yeah I Heard That Alot Lately Then You Hurt Me Once Again

Ashley:Look This Time I Mean It

Spencer:Ok..

Ashley:Want To Hang Out Tonight?

Spencer:Yeah At Like 5:30

Ashley:Ok Lets Go To The Club.Me You Kyla Aiden And Madison

Spencer:Ok Sounds Good.But I Have To Go

Ashley:Ok I Love You

Spencer:Mmhm I Love You Too

(Call Ends)

Spencer:Lets Go Aubrey!

Aubrey:5 Mins

Spencer:No Now!

Aubrey:Grr Ok

**Back At Home**

Aunt Tracy:Thanks So Much Spenc For Watching Her I Know She Can Be A Handful

Spencer:No Not Today.I Took Her To Mc Donalds And She Played In Their Playground Amd Came Home Took A Nap

Aunt Tracy:Awe Thanks Spenc,How Much Was Mc Donalds?

Spencer: $14.00

Aunt Tracy: (Hands Her $25.00)Here Take This

Spencer: Aw Thanks Aunt Tracy

Aunt Tracy:Ypur Welcome.Well We Have To Go.Aubrey Give Spencer A Hug

Aubrey: (Hugs Spencer)

Aunt Tracy:Thanks Again Bye

Spencer:Bye.Shit What Time Is It?(Looks At The Time.4:57)

"Spencer Gets Ready For The Club She Founds The Best Outfit To Wear So Ashley Would Have Her Full Attention."

(Beep Beep)

**At The Club**

Ashley:Wow You Look Great Tonight

Spencer:Thanks.You too.Wheres Maddison?

Ashley:Aiden Forgot To Ask Her

Spencer:Oh Ok

Ashley:Yeah

Aiden: (walks over to ashley) Want To Dance?

Ashley:Yeah Is it Ok Spencer?Thanks(Goes With Aiden)

Kyla: (walks over to spencer)What You Doin Here By Yourself?

Spencer:Their Dancing.

Kyla:Looks Like Their Doing Mor Than Dancing Looks Like Their Having Sex On The Dance Floor

(Spencer Looks Over And Noticed Ashley Is Griding On Aiden Like She Was Straight)

Spencer:Um..Wow Yeah Im Fed Up

Kyla:Why Is She Doing This To You?

Spencer:Who Knows?

"Music Ends"

Ashley:Hey Guys

Kyla:Um Hey.

Ashley:Spenc Whats Wrong?

Spencer: You!Your Whats Wrong

AShley:What Did I Do Now?

Spencer:Hm?I Saw you Guys Dancing!

Ashley:How?I Wasnt Even Close To You

Spencer:Well I Saw You.Fuck You Im Leaving(Walks Away)


End file.
